


from eden

by ultilitarianism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, From Eden - Hozier, Hank wants to show Connor cool music, Hozier, I love my boys so much, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Dancing, inspired by a song, no beta we die like men, soft, vinyl records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultilitarianism/pseuds/ultilitarianism
Summary: Hank shows his boyfriend some of the music from his youth.





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys :) ;;; i had all my hankcon stuff on a single book but since seeing its "last updated on"-date always made me like trash I'm making them all separate. I believe this is the first one I posted, so yeah.
> 
> Also I love Hozier so this is just a huge guilty pleasure for me heh heh
> 
> enjoy <3

Hank didn’t know how he ended up with the box in his passenger seat.

He remembered going into a thrift store, something he hadn’t done in years, seeing the box of records, and having this urge to take it home with him and show Connor. Maybe it was that Connor wouldn’t know how to use one. Maybe it was the look of surprise that would spread across his face, eyes lighting up as music began to play. Maybe it was—

He nearly drove past his house, muttering under his breath as he broke hard and stopping the thought instantly.

The porch lights were on, Connor must have turned them on for him after it had gotten dark. Hank smiled, getting out of his car with the box heavy in his hands. He tucked it under his shoulder and began to look for his keys when the door opened in front of him. Connor was standing there, eyes lighting up at the sight of him for a small moment.

“Hello, Hank,” Connor said, his LED yellow as his eyes narrowed. “You’re late.”

“I stopped by the store to get something,” Hank glanced behind him to see the kitchen lights on.

He knew that Connor thought he had gone out drinking. After nearly three months sober, Hank was getting better. Hank felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but shook the box under his shoulder, signalling that he wanted to enter. Connor stepped to the side, hands clutching his wrist. Hank set the box down near a closet, turning his face away from Connor.

Connor didn’t say anything until Hank walked out of the bathroom from a shower, eyes glancing between him and the box. “Hank?”

“Yeah, Connor?” Hank faltered in his steps, pausing near the living room on his way to the kitchen.

“What did you get?” Connor glanced one last time at the box before resting his gaze on Hank. “When you were out?”

“Oh, um.” Hank shifted. “Let me show you.”

He went back to his room, reaching into the depths of his closet for his record player. He brought it with him, stacking the box of records on his way down the corridor. Connor watched him carefully, making Hank squirm as he opened the box. He grabbed the first record he saw, a 2014 Hozier album he vaguely recognized from his youth. 

Connor spoke softly, still watching Hank intensely. “What are you doing?”

Hank smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips before he can stop it. “This is a record.”

“I have nothing in my database for it,” Connor moved closer, squatting down on the ground next to Hank. “What is it for?”

“It’s what people used to play music before CDs and shit,” Hank glanced beside him. “Cyberlife really didn’t include that?”

“They did not,” Connor stated, pulling the box of records closer to him. “What. . . how do you use these?”

Hank placed the record on the player, checking to see if the machine is plugged. He reached for the case, looking at the number for a specific song. “You put ‘em here, and the machine does it’s thing. Well, it’s mostly the needle but you get the point.”

Connor nodded, eyeing Hank as he put the needle on delicately. The older man muttered under his breath, “Can’t believe I kept the old thing.”

Hank watched Connor’s face as he looked at the needle, the sweet sounds of guitar filling the room. Standing up, he raised the volume of the speakers, grinning from ear to ear as Hozier’s voice joined in. He walked back to Connor, holding out a hand. Connor took it slowly, still looking at the needle with a hint of awe.

Hank pulled him close, placing his other hand on Connor’s shoulder. Connor realised what he was doing and mirrored him, smiling goofily. Hank chuckled, pulling the android into a small sway around the floor.

Connor didn’t say anything, closing his eyes and absorbing the music. Hank hummed the music under his breath, small bits of lyrics flowing in and out of his thoughts. The song wasn’t his particular favourite, but he did like the album as a whole, even though he clearly preferred heavy metal.

After a minute or so, the song began to fade out, and Connor opened his eyes again. He looked at Hank through his eyelashes, blushing. “This is amazing.”

Hank leaned down and rested his chin on Connor’s shoulder. “I know.”

Connor stood still, making Hank stop himself from tumbling over him. Guitar faded back into the room again, this time accompanied by drums. Hank took a deep breath, slightly surprised. Connor kissed him suddenly, the both of them closing there eyes. Hank hummed the song in his throat, feeling Connor smile against him.

When he pulled away from Hank, the android was singing with the chorus.

“Honey, you’re familiar like my mirror years ago.” 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for a moment before he joined in. “Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know.”

“I slithered here from Eden,” Hank sang along with him, dipping Connor during the pause. “Just to sit outside your door.”

Connor was laughing, a sound Hank had grown to love. The guitar took over for a few seconds before the second verse started, giving Connor enough time to calm down. Hank realised that Cyberlife also hadn’t thought of singing for the RK800, so Connor’s voice was rocky, “Like a road”, he thought. 

They danced and sang through the rest of the song, staying close even after the needle stopped. Hank thought of flipping it over, but Connor pressed a small kiss to his jawline, wiping his mind clean of any thoughts. 

Connor hung there for a moment before standing back upright, squeezing Hank’s hand. “Why did you get this record?”

“I remembered it from when I was younger,” Hank whispered, not wanting to speak to loudly. “It’s always been one of my favourite albums.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow again. He hummed a yes, and they didn’t say anything else.

The living room was quiet, but comfortable.

When Hank did flip the record, he skiped over a song he didn’t really favour and set the needle down. Connor didn’t look up the lyrics this time, dancing with Hank in silence. Hank smiled, trying to not to ruin the moment.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

Connor must have read his mind, Hank thought, because he pulled him in for another kiss.

 _I love you_ , it said. Hank replied by squeezing the hand on his shoulder once they pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this what is now a few months ago, so the quality may be subpar. Leave a comment and tell me what you thought on a rate of 1 to terrible. XD
> 
> in all seriousness, have a good day/night


End file.
